


Back to You

by Schuneko



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Flashbacks/Flashforwards, Multi, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, The 456, Time Agency, Time Travel, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've always wondered what happened to Jack in those missing two years. This is just one of my little theories. When outside forces block your true path. Life has a way of correcting the mistake. It may be a long detour, but in the end. You always get where you were meant to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback... Forward?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> Been listening to Twin Forks: Back to You and it sorta got me inspired!
> 
> Be warned, starts out with A Lot of smut. At first this was just gonna be a smutty Mish Mash chap... It turned itself into a full story when I wasn't looking... Also future elements in play and Jack's character just screams out that he'd have a whole harem of lovers.
> 
> Be warned!
> 
> And without further ado,
> 
> ENJOY!

For Some,

The Future is a Memory...

.

.

.

~Begin Flashback... Forward?~

Year 80,080, Galactic Standard.

Time Agent's log: 25

Planet of the Leikos

Day ... of observations.

...

Light had only just begun to filter into the massive chamber. A giant bed, swathed in chiffon curtains and filled with four other naked bodies, took up the room. All humanoid in form; all wrapped around each other. One was stretching, a strip of rainbow blue and purple fur covering her spine. Shorter white fur covering her body. Luckily her paws were dexterous and she licked them with her long rough tongue before running them over her face. She usually showered with water like any civilized humanoid and she still would. But Jacks liked the habit and she knew he was watching.

"Mmm you know what that tongue does to me." A smooth voice replied from behind her. The Leikos Queen repeated the action and he groaned. She knew without turning he was already palming his length.

"Not now Jacks. I have a planet to run, remember." She replied slowly; looking down at the silvery furred face in her lap. Lightly she ran her paws through his darker mane. Then she carefully moved her guard aside. She started to get up when a surprisingly soft hand grabbed her arm.

"Pllleeeaaaase? Let me make you cum. I bet I can, under 3 minutes." The man pouted; now pressed to her back, snuffling her mane and furry ears. While massaging her tail then rubbing the fur on her sides. "Goddess Fen, you are so sexy." Jacks groaned; trying not to rub his aching cock against her.

She sighed and looked over at Jonas and Anora peacefully sleeping. "Jacks really, I can't." Queen Fenrir protested; but it was weak and he was already pulling her back to the bed. She looked to her other bed mates then sighed. Oh well, if they woke them; they'd probably join in. "Do all humans enjoy other species this much?" She asked as he nuzzled her neck. "Or is it my station that arouses you so?" She added; honestly interested in his answer. She groaned and arched as he hit a weak spot at the base of her throat.

"In my time most of us are omnisexual, we enjoy everything. And you could be a surf for all I care. You know that." The Time Agent replied; nipping at her side in admonishment. Then he moved over to suck on her nipples and lavish more of her body with his tongue. Lucky for him a Leikos didn't shed and anyway he kind of liked the texture. He really liked the noises they made when he licked them, as well. By the time the silvery furred Leikos had cracked an eye open. Jacks was happily tucked between their Queen's legs. Causing her to fist the sheets as the brown haired man dragged his tongue through her pussy.

Ifan crawled over and without a word; bent to kiss Fen. One nimble paw reaching out to squeeze her breasts and pinch the nipples. If there was anything that pleased him. Nothing could compare to how he felt; watching his Queen lost in pleasure. Especially when he was involved in giving her that pleasure. One of her paws held Jacks's head. The other reached out to caress her personal guard's face as she gasped and arched again.

"Jacks Please oh Goddess please." Fenrir cried, her paws clenching and releasing.

"Shhh, gonna take care of you beautiful, promise." Jacks cooed; replacing his tongue with bent fingers. He looked up and motioned for Ifan to lie down with his head towards them. The guard easily complied with the request. Where either of them had found lube; Ifan wasn't sure. But soon enough she was pumping his cock as she slicked it. He sniffed the air and he realized the substance was flavored. When she crawled over him he ceased to care about anything else. He leaned up; licking Jacks's dick along with her pussy; as the Time Agent slid his pulsating member through her folds, wetting it with her juices.

She was on her knees and loving it. Licking Ifan's gorgeous cock in long deliberate strokes rather than sucking it down. Knowing Jacks was bound to like it better; and indeed, he told her so. "Sweet Goddess yes! Use that naughty tongue baby!" Jacks growled with obvious delight.

Then the brown haired man's fingers were in her arse; stretching as they lubed, and Jacks was kissing along her spine. "Goddess Jacks! ... Oh, oh. Oh Goddess... That shouldn't feel so good." Fenrir whimpered as she pressed back into his hand.

The Time Agent rubbed her back; tangling his fingers in her colorful mane. "You're gonna love when it's my cock pounding that perfect arse then, won't you baby? Oooh gonna make it soo good." Jacks grinned holding her tail to the side; lining up his stiff member with her gently prepared hole. She gave a soft huff as it seemed Ifan was trying to take her mind off what her other lover was doing. Trying to give her more pleasure to outweigh any pain. The Leikos rocked on her knees, hoping to help Jacks. Who was being deliberately slow and gentle as he entered her. Maybe sometime if she wanted him to be rough… Right now the slow press in was feeling just as good. Besides, causing undue pain could ruin the experience and one sided pleasure was just plain boring. He wanted her to enjoy this. Jacks wanted to hear her beg, true. But he wanted her to beg for more not beg him to stop.

~BtY~

The other occupants of the over-sized, sinfully soft bed were waking. Jonas smirked; recognizing the soft grunts and drawn out moaning instantly.

Jacks had always been a horny bugger especially in the morning.

He looked down to the black furred Leikos in his arms and smiled, 'life was good alright. Life was so good.' The Time Agent rubbed a hand through her soft mane. The longer black streaked with green to set it apart from the rest of the fur. Jonas licked his lips; all of them such perfect bodies and so sensitive.

She smiled up at him; starting to plant kisses along his skin. "Mmmm what do you think Jonas? Do we join them?" Anora purred as her lips moved up the blonde man's chest.

"Why not, always share the pleasure." The other Time Agent replied easily. Trying to decide just how to join them before going over.

~BtY~

Just as Jacks had fully seated himself in that perfect gripping warmth; he realized they had even more company. His grin was shark-like as Jonas started to make out with Fen. Only; the brown haired man caused her to break away with a moan when he gave his first thrust. The blonde grinned; wagging a finger at Jacks, who smirked and snapped his hips, twice. Starting a gentle, but insistent pace. Fen was lost in sensation when Anora kissed her as she settled herself onto Ifan's dick with little trouble. The black furred Liekos reached out to palm her Queen's subtly bouncing breasts, as she rode the guard. Ifan in turn, reached up to hold the other female's hips. Never losing the rhythm of his tongue, dragging it back and forth through Fenrir's dripping pussy. He stayed true even as Jonas impaled him with his throbbing length. They worked together like they'd been born for it. And Jacks had the perfect view. All of them together; it was so beautiful to watch.

Fen found herself pulled up to Jacks's chest. Leaving her paws free to grope Anora's body as they kissed. Soon she felt the tug of her orgasm and started to keen. Jacks began to go harder in response. Whispering in her ear; she needed to cum, cum from taking his cock up her gorgeous arse! Cum because it all felt so good! All the while he was gleefully reaming her tight arse and Ifan was sucking her clit with single minded enthusiasm. Having pulled one paw away from Anora's waist to play with the soft inner lips of Fen's pussy as he did so. Fenrir seized almost immediately and Jacks grunted as her body clamped around him. He thrust through the waves. Their releases seemingly causing a chain reaction. The Queen collapsed against the Time Agent. Goddess, she didn't think she'd ever cum that long or that hard. It was disorienting; amazing, and just... Wow. She suddenly wished she could spend all day, here in this bed with them. All of them. Knowing she had to get up; didn't make it any easier.

She waited long enough for them all to return to themselves. Nearly purring as Ifan and Jacks nuzzled her fur. She had things to do however, reluctantly she disentangled herself and moved from the bed. The Time Agent let her go; they all did, after she'd kissed each one of them. As usual Ifan following her trek to the master en-suite like a shadow.

The brown haired man stretched. Hating that he and his partner would have to leave them soon. No attachments; that was a Time Agent's motto and yet he knew he'd loved them long ago. Jacks had failed that mission; little did he know. In the end; it would cost him dearly and in turn give him everything he'd ever wanted.

The brown haired Time Agent could hear the Queen in the shower; probably enjoying a good round two fuck, a proper fuck, with just her guardian. If the pleasure seeping into the bond was anything to go by. That and Jonas couldn't seem to keep his hands off Anora. He was content with his own hand; alternating between watching the other two here. Or concentrating on the images he was getting of Ifan pounding into Fen; driving her up the tile, her legs around his slim hips. He looked at her with complete, unbreakable love; as he worked his cock into her. The images filtered through his mind like watching a home movie. His release hit; just as Ifan was calling out his queen's name and he gasped through it. He slowly caught his breath; heading for the guest en-suite as soon as he was able. Trying to ignore the weight of loss already forming in his chest. Still it was nothing compared to the feeling he'd have to live with when the bond was broken.


	2. Gone

~Flashback Cont...~

Year 80,080 Galactic Standard

Planet of the Leikos

Time Agents Log 26

Day ... of observations

...

Queen Fenrir entered the dining hall; looking regal and Jacks had to admit, sexy as all hell. Ifan by her side; imposing, as always and also sexy as hell. She wore a cape of royal purple silk, a circlet of jewels, and a gold flap skirt with matching bandeau top. The Time Agent had to remind himself she wasn't human. Otherwise the coverings almost seemed indecent; for a Queen, at least.

Ifan; wore more of an almost sarong like cloth wrap in black leather and a collar in silver. The buckle on said collar letting you know his station. One had to know Leikos calligraphy. Thanks to Jonas's mess up and the subsequent overshot 'landing'; they did. The two sat at the head of the table and as soon as they were served; everyone ate. Jacks couldn't help, but watch their tongues as they consumed the offered fruit. Fen gave him a smirk and licked her paw. She knew; how did she always know. The brown haired man gulped as he was pretty much as assaulted with images of Fenrir and Ifan licking his cock. Now the slew of mental images had him preparing himself for Ifan as Fen waited; still licking his rock hard dick while teasing her own pussy. No one else in the room; just the three of them. He was sure they all loved each other; but he knew, Jonas favored Anora, just as she favored him. While he preferred Fen and Ifan.

"So my lunch hour is free?" The white furred Leikos repeated loudly; as she looked to Anora who held her schedule. Neither knowing the other also had a reason; that the freedom it gave them, was an exciting prospect.

"Yes My Queen, You have a full two hours before the afternoon council." The black furred Leikos intoned. Anora looked hopefully from Jonas to her monarch; trying not to give herself away. Jonas; was trying not to grin, popping another Ranpa slice in his mouth. Even as Jacks was huffing quietly; while his skin burned with his arousal.

"Seems like the perfect time for you to go to market, there's quite a list of things to be done." Fenrir replied; not missing the way her assistant lit up at the prospect.

~BtY~

The first few appointments were long and boring. Mostly financial things that merely needed approval. And her as witness. No one seemed to care that she contented herself with pawing Ifan's mane. Even kneeling beside her he was alert; scanning the room for potential threats.

One meeting rolled into two and her eyes skittered to the clock. Seemed to Fen lunch was hours away and these old men just droned on endlessly. Why oh why did she really need to be here anyway?

Somehow she managed to make it through; the thought of some afternoon delight keeping her going.

BtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtY

The Queen was walking to her rooms; hoping Jacks wasn't too mad about her teasing this morning. Ifan fell into step beside her; their paws almost soundless in the marble hall. They entered her chambers; to see Jacks, leaning up against the far wall. Of course he was nude and already stroking his length. He predatorily ran his tongue across his teeth.

Ifan simply arched an eyebrow, "Never learned the art of subtlety eh Jacks?" The guard chuckled.

The brown haired man scoffed, "When you look this good, is there really any need?"

Fen unclipped her cape and Ifan was about to take off his collar; when Jacks told him to leave it. The guard's paws, instead moved to his covering as she slipped out of her top. Leaving the skirt in place; for now at least. His eyes widened as they sank to their knees and crawled forward. Looking like wild animals; stalking their prey. Goddess they almost made him cum right then. He rested on the backs of his thighs. Putting him at their level. Fenrir reached him first, surging up to kiss him while she rocked over his knee. He groaned as he felt the slide of her slick pussy on his skin. She was a Leikos; did they even need to wear knickers?

Ifan wasn't far behind; kissing down Jacks's chest, stopping to tease a nipple with his long and rough tongue. The brown haired man moaned; moaning even louder when the guard reached his rock hard length. Already leaking pre cum from the tip. Jacks wound his fingers into Ifan's collar tugging lightly as Fenrir finally joined in. Taking long licks before gently sucking just the tip. Taking out lube; Jacks prepared himself while he watched Fen paw her pussy and continue to suck his cock.

"Ready for me Jacks?" Ifan purred as he found his spot behind the Time Agent. The brown haired man nodded; pulling Queen Fenrir back over. Quickly Jacks removed her skirt; spread her thighs, and pushed his arse out as he bent to lick through her folds. Seconds later the guard was thrusting his substantial cock deep and the Time Agent felt like he could easily die a happy man.

"Goddess I love you, I love you both so much." Jacks cried as Ifan continued to hit his prostate and Fen's inner walls clamped around his fingers.

If only they knew it was the last time they'd ever be together. At least for a while…

~End Flahsback~

BtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtY

Two days later; all hell was breaking loose and Jacks was nowhere to be found. Nor was Jonas. No goodbye; no word of explanation. Just gone and Anora was trying to be strong as she led her Queen through the emergency route. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they moved. Praying they reached Ifan before anyone found them. So far the dimly lit halls had been empty.

It all started when a group of human Mystics; working for the 456 had ambushed them early in the night. Well; it wasn't so much magic as powerful science and fearsome technology. Now they were running for their life. While the rest of the castle fought for them. Hoping they could reach the rift powered time portal and it would take them somewhere safe.

A rogue caster stalked the halls; spying his prey as they ran for a secret door. This was it! He bagged Queen Fenrir and he'd surely be awarded; well, something. He aimed the little orb; the two targets, never hearing the weapon powering up. The small blast was just off, but still catching its mark. Glancing just off her shoulder.

Anora screamed in shock as her Queen fell. She turned and an unseen guard; fired his blaster at the man. Hitting their attacker square in the chest. The orb rolling from the Caster's fingers; shorting out after cracking against the floor. The black furred female Leikos went to grab it anyway. Then followed Ifan and the other guard as they dragged the Queen's body through the false wall. The metal sliding shut just after the assistant stepped through.

The silver furred guard gasped as the Queen, his primary. Turned into a small Leikos cub, right before their eyes. Little Fen, blinked up at him and started to cry. The Queen's personal guard was momentarily gob smacked. Too rattled to even move and the other guard wasn't being much help either. Anora huffed as she scooped her Queen up; telling them to get the portal ready while she rocked the sniffling child.

Ifan moved like a man possessed. The other guard watching the fake door with his blaster raised. Suddenly there was pounding at the wall; as Ifan called that everything was ready. Just as they jumped into the swirling mass of black, the wall collapsed. Anora slammed a self-destruct button on the console just before the four winked from sight.

An enemy must never be allowed to follow them. Even if it meant they themselves; might never get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all know
> 
> Fenrir is a demon wolf from Norse mythology. Thinking it'll be like a royal family name or some such.
> 
> Leikos: Greek for wolf.


	3. Stranded

For them, the past can be known and not yet lived.

.

.

Year 2006, Galactic Standard

Earth

Arrival

...

Ifan grabbed for Fen; catching her before the four tumbled to the floor. They looked around; a small, but cozy flat. Furnished, there were even children's toys. Fen's cry of horror shocked all of them. Their ears and tails were gone. The soft fur that had once covered them was gone. Fingers flexed where paws had been. They were human. The Queen wailed and Ifan rushed to comfort her.

"You f-feel w-w-weird!" She cried. Now an adorable little girl with merely streaks of color; running through shining blonde curls. She flopped into his chest; the smattering of silky hair a comfort. Little Fen started to nuzzle; nothing remotely sexual, just searching, needing the assurance.

"Forgive me my Queen. But you are so precious, just look at these little fingers." Ifan grinned pretending to nibble on them. He could tell she was trying to keep a stern look, but couldn't stop it when she giggled. "We'll find a way to help you, there has to be a way." The once silver furred guard promised; laying a kiss on the bed of curls.

Usually they were far from being shy around each other. Now they felt naked and Anora rushed to the bedrooms. Confident she'd find clothes for them there. She returned; arms full, dressing gowns for each of them. "There, that's better." The now mocha skinned assistant decided. She stood to have a look around; as she pulled the tie tight on her green covering. There were car keys and a wallet on the counter. Fully stocked fridge with a decked out kitchen. "I don't like this my Queen." The woman stated wearily; crossing her arms. While the other guard also stood; blaster at his hip. "This looks planned. Ready and waiting for us. It's giving me a bad feeling."

Little Fen whimpered and burrowed into her personal guard's hold. Ifan shushed and cooed at his bundle of shaking limbs. Hoisting her up and heading for the largest of the bed rooms. He opened the door and was delighted to find a bed that would easily hold all of them. "You're right Anora. Too much is perfect for us, our current situation. For this to be coincidence." The now dark haired young man stated; blinking as the guard, he now remembered to be, Vance. Turned the lights on in the main area of the flat.

"There are documents here for all of us. What I don't understand." The blond man broke in. "Is how it helps our Queen change back from being a 6 year old?" He finished.

"Vance is right, helping her is top priority." Ifan agreed; turning with alarm as the TV screen blinked to life. There he was; back in wolf form and that! That was Jacks behind him. Looking the same and yet somehow different. A keening whine started in his chest and he gently laid his fingertips on the cellulite.

"I'm sorry we can't be with him yet." Ifan on screen lamented. In the background Jacks was flapping about; play yelling in pretend fear. Something about an evil Fen monster, coming to get him.

Both Ifan's, rolled their eyes; as an excited Leikos cub, jumped on Jacks with a fake growl and he fell to the floor. Complete with a quiet, but drawn out, and most definitely over the top. Gurgle of the word no. The man was a ham, no if's or and's about it.

The silvery furred Leikos addressed his camera once again. "Anyway. The money, the clothes, the flat. All yours. You set it up for yourself in the future so it's ready for you now. All I can tell you is this; it'll be hard, but learn to be human. This will be home for a bit." The other Ifan was about to turn off the camera; when he remembered something.

"Oh right. Find Torchwood, they can help."

The screen went blank.

"That's it!?" Vance wailed; beginning to pace back and forth.

"Tomorrow, first thing. We get a plan in place, figure out the papers, the lives I set up for us and find this, Torchwood. Right now, I think we could all do with some sleep." Ifan decided; just as little Fen wandered in, sniffling and crying. She made grabby hands at her guard and the dark haired man picked her up immediately. "Shhh no more tears. What is it little one?" He cooed and Anora came over to rub the young girl's back. Smiling at how, almost, fatherly Ifan was being.

"I…I had a b…bad dream."

"Oh you poor thing." Anora replied.

"N… No one was t… there. Ifan I w… wanna go h… home!" Fenrir wailed; burrowing her face in his neck.

"I know my queen, I know. But we can't, not yet at least. It will get better, I promise." The dark haired man replied. Thinking of what his future self, had said. It was altogether too likely; That they were stuck here. At the very least for the foreseeable future. It made sense to make the best of it.

"I'm keeping watch, tonight at least. And we'll look at this with fresh eyes tomorrow." Vance offered.

Anora nodded in thanks and herded the rest of them off to the master suite.

~BtY~

The rift seemed to know what it was doing when it gave him this body. Ifan was sure they each preferred their true forms. But he was oddly appreciative of his chest hair at the moment. Little Fen, appeared to be somewhat soothed by the feel of it. Enough that she was finally falling back asleep. The hand feeling over and through the light silky strands; moving slower and slower. Till it eventually stopped altogether.

Anora was sleeping; close, but not crowding. Making sure Fenrir knew she was there, yet not actually touching them.

Ifan was curled around Fen's small form. Wishing he could take comfort in her body. Wishing he could give her comfort and pleasure with his. Maybe that was why he appreciated being a slightly hairy human male; even this much. It was giving her something, at least. He looked down and kissed her forehead. They'd make it through this. They had to; he had to be around to set this all up, after all.


	4. Little Purple Pill

For some,

The memory is only a dream.

.

.

Year 2006, Galactic Standard

Earth

Torchwood 3 (Hub)

…

~Jack's POV~

He scrubbed his eyes. So much for sleep. Since he'd become immortal he didn't really need much rest anyway. Might as well work or find some nameless body to lose himself in. It wasn't a cure; far from it, but at least he could try to forget for a night. Forget that he had this ragged and gaping hole in his chest. One that felt like it would burst from the pain of emptiness and loss every time his heart beat. And he didn't know why it was with him; no matter what he tried.

Traveling with the Doctor had helped. It had been more of a jagged scar then; grating and pulling. He'd almost asked the Time Lord about it; but everything had gone by so quickly, he never really had the chance. He rubbed a hand down his face; then got up and went to his en-suite.

Hot water cascaded around him as he laid his head against the tile. A few seconds later he looked over, grabbing two small purple pills from the cubby in the corner. He would run out soon; at the rate he was going anyway. He didn't care; good thing he knew a dealer. His chest didn't seem to hurt so much when he dreamed.

~Start Dream/Memory sequence~

Jack blinked as the fog surrounding his vision lifted. Now inhabiting Jacks; a young carefree him he'd almost forgotten. He stepped forward into a master en-suite, looking around in awe. The shower was huge and that bathtub could easily fit 5.

"Six if you squeeze and you know how I like a good squeeze." A wolf-en humanoid female, purred at him. The Time Agent looked over and grinned. These dreams never failed; to get better and better. Jack took a closer look at her. He wondered if what she was wearing could even be classed as clothing. She wasn't even really wearing a top. Just an over-sized necklace; strategically placed in order to cover at least her nipples from view. That was assuming her anatomy was fairly close to human. "You're staring Jacks." She chuckled. If her fur had allowed her to blush; she probably would have.

"Well you always were quite striking." A new voice chimed in; decidedly male.

Two of them! Jack felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Why did this have to be just a dream? Gods it felt so real.

"Aww make a girl blush, Ifan." She smiled and added, "So Jacks. What are we to do with you?" The female Leikos asked.

Leikos! Yes; the other two were Leikos, he remembered that much. He grimaced as something blocked him from remembering more. "I don't think he likes us anymore Fen." The one he knew to be Ifan; stated wryly.

She stuck out her lower lip and pouted. Then she brightened up, "I think, he needs a little reminder then."

Jack could have slapped himself. These two gorgeous creatures were basically throwing themselves at him and he was just sitting there, gob smacked. He shook his head and moved.

Suddenly; the female, named Fen or something that corresponded to it. Found herself pressed to the wall; kissed and kissed hard. He marveled at the softness of her fur. The difference in her tongue.

"Ok, now you're acting like this is the first time. Are you ok Jacks?" Fenrir asked; looking at him oddly.

"Forget about that. Just; sweet Goddess, lick my cock. Then I want to fuck Ifan while I watch you ride his dick." Jack replied; leaning in to kiss her again.

"Looks like we're heading to the bed then." Ifan remarked.

Jack felt giddy; not really expecting his request to work. She led him through the door by the rope around his waist. And he followed like a puppy on a leash. He spied her white tail swishing back and forth; looked up to her gleaming white, furry ears and he remembered something else about Leikos culture. Only nobility had white fur! His eyes skittered back to her 'almost top'. The Captain's eyes widened; as he recognized the jewel work symbols. Holy shit! He was about to fuck the Queen! That would have to mean Ifan was her personal guard! He tried to hide his gulp; but she must have caught it.

"Something wrong Jacks?" Fen asked; cocking her head to the side. She recognized the alarm in his eyes. And Jack hated himself when the light disappeared from hers. The brown haired man wondered how many lovers had backed out; when the weight of her place in life had become too much, for them. "I see, well…um…" She found herself at a loss for words. "It was good yeah?" Fen offered, hoped; doing her level best not to cry or make a scene.

"Waiting for me then? How thoughtful." Ifan chuckled; reaching for the buckle on his collar.

The queen cleared her throat. "Slight…um…slight change in plan."

Ifan looked up; intrigued. "Oh?"

The Captain noticed her fidget; as she searched for words to explain and felt like the biggest jack ass in every respective solar system.

Before she could reply; Jack, now only in boxers tore her 'skirt' away. Tossed her to the bed, crawled up, pushed her legs apart, and ducked between them. Hoping to make up for his idiocy. He pushed her up the decadently soft mattress; in order to give them more room. Fenrir was panting and moaning; not even caring that merely seconds ago she had thought this wasn't going to happen. Ifan made his way over; tasting his queen in Jack's kiss. Running a paw over the brown hair as he pushed the Captain back to Fen's pussy.

The silvery furred guard started to lap at his Queen's body. Managing to reach her breasts even as his paw kept Jack in place. Muzzling the necklace aside. He lapped at her nipples as she writhed. Ifan had liked the other plan; but he liked the plan where she was their focus, even better. She started to keen and whine; the guard knew she was close, especially when her back arched. He smiled when he saw a black furred paw begin to caress the Queen's stomach.

Fen was drowning and flying and Goddess she was feeling high or drunk or both. She turned her head and suddenly she was kissing Anora. Her cry of release swallowed in her assistant's mouth. The black furred Leikos lay down with her head next to Fenrir's. Ifan smirked at Jack's delighted, but undeniably shocked expression when the Queen crawled over Anora and started to lick her assistant's pussy. Jack actually groaned; when the black furred Leikos returned the favor. He'd been in the 20th century too long. Numb to the sexual repression of the past. Not expecting the freedom of the future.

"So you boys just gonna sit there and watch or are you going to join us." Anora chuckled; reaching around to smack Fen's arse, making her moan. The noise going straight to Jack's throbbing cock.

Jack, still feeling bad for how he had reacted, upon learning who Fenrir was. Decided to concentrate on her. He shuffled over; somehow knowing there was a thing of lube under a pillow. She took his teasing and preparing of her gorgeous arse, a lot better than he expected. The brown haired man realized someone must have done this before; possibly even him. Fen was moaning and pushing back, still riding Anora's tongue as Jack held the Queen up off her assistant and Ifan slid his substantial dick into the black furred Leikos.

Fenrir and her guard kissed as Jack replaced his fingers with his aching cock. Rubbing his hands over her hips as he slowly worked himself deeper into her hole.

For some reason the Captain was feeling really cold. Despite the fact his dick was fully seated in the warmth of her body. He blinked; trying to figure out why he felt this way. When he was yanked from his younger body.

The scene disappeared as he was pulled farther and farther away.

~End Dream/Memory~

"Argh! It was just getting good Damn It!" Jack practically howled; punching the tiles. He realized he was being pelted with something wet and freezing cold. The brown haired man sighed; well that explained it. He reached out and turned the water off. Reminding himself not to take the pills while taking a shower.

Goddess he could still feel her. He was so close it only took a couple of pulls to bring himself off before he left the stall; then the en-suite. A towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Jack sat back on his cot. All thoughts of going out on the pull, gone from his mind. Even though the pain in his chest was slowly returning.


	5. Breakthrough

Year 2007, Galactic Standard

Earth

London

Ianto; he was Ianto, he was Ianto. He was… Ifan looked up into the mirror and sighed. Why was he even going to this again? Some stupid night out with his co-workers. Oh right; Lisa…

Telling his Queen about his plan. Had not gone as well as he hoped. Fen was currently barricaded in the closet and nothing was moving her; not even the offer of his famous, Triple Mocha Hot chocolate. Well… It should be famous anyway…

"Fenrir, please come out." Ifan begged; going to his closet. He heard a response, but it was muffled. He tried the handle; locked. Who the hell locked their closet? Paranoid or rich people with something to hide; he guessed. "Fen…come on. Please?" Ifan actually whined. Her reply was louder, but still muffled. "Ok, can I come in?"

She let the door creak open and in crawled Ifan. Fenrir made Grabby hands and moved to crawl over. Halfway there she remembered she was mad and stopped abruptly. Ifan; having been ready to cuddle arched an eyebrow, as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "You are not my father! You don't get to make decisions like this. Have I died and made you king!? What the hell Ifan?! Just because I can't fuck; you're suddenly free to do what you want?" Fen huffed; turning from him.

He hung his head; she was right, she was completely right. They had all been treating her like their child. It was true; she often times acted like it. And she had to; in public at least. They'd been here almost a year already and he guessed they'd been falling into a pattern. One where she didn't matter so much anymore. She'd become their ward and not their leader; their priority. "I'm sorry my Queen." He tried and she snorted.

"Admit it. You'd be fine and happy. If I just stayed this way." She snarled and he was ashamed at the truth of it. Suddenly she was sad. "I can't help what I was born for. I can't forget it. You've always been able to choose. And I suppose I envy that in you." Fen chuckled darkly. "I can see how much you must love being free, you can live for you now."

"Fenrir I…"

"I just…please don't ask me to watch you leave behind everything we were. Don't ask me to just give up on everything I know." She sniffled; hating that she couldn't give up everything she was bread and taught to be. "My body may be 6; but I still have the mind of your ruler. If I had the option to be someone else; maybe I would, but... I can't give up on my people, my home and I won't."

He could see it, a flash of what she'd been. And he realized how much he'd missed the Leikos queen. How much he'd come to love her. Did that love just go away because their bodies had changed? Just because they couldn't have sex; she lost everything? Ifan felt so much shame in that moment; he couldn't breathe. Before he was able to move; she beat him to it. Curling into his arms, missing his Leikos form, but finding comfort in the embrace nonetheless. "I'm so sorry, how about this. I won't go tonight, I'll bring her to meet you first. Like I should have done." Ifan offered; holding her tighter.

~BtY~

Vance was at the table; cleaning his various weapons. Fenrir at the counter while Ifan made the 'should be famous' hot cocoas. He almost spilled them when Little Fen shrieked; nearly falling from her chair. Making a mad dash for Anora when she entered the main area. "How?! How!?" Fenrir gasped; jumping up into Anora's fur covered arms. The assistant was a full Leikos; complete with tail and fox ears. Her green streaked mane long and sleek. Little Fen grasped the soft muzzle and Anora licked her Queen's cheeks.

"Took me 3 hours of near constant meditation. Finally I can change at will. As well as hold the form." The black furred Leikos explained as her queen unabashedly nuzzled her fur. "I am happy too my Queen." She smiled down at little Fen. "I think I can show all of you how. Of course we remain human in public; but…"

"With those we trust, we can be ourselves." Ifan smiled; looking pointedly at his Queen.

BtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtY

Year 2007, Galactic Standard

Cardiff

Torchwood 3 (Hub)

…..

~Jack's POV~

He slammed the phone down. Hartman owed him so big time! Jack rubbed a hand down his face. Bloody hell, he didn't want to go to London for a month. No doubt that was how long this was going to take. The team would have to get U.N.I.T. if they needed any help while he was gone. He was confident Suzie could handle it.

He made his way to his bunker. It was fairly easy to pack the grab bag. Even packing lube and condoms. Not that he needed them, but his partners rarely ever knew that. His partners never usually made it past the one night mark. He reached for a small silver tube. Shaking it revealed it was easily half gone. The Captain smiled; it had been worth it, every one. Even the dreams that didn't involve sex. Though most of them did and they felt so real. He slipped the vial into his pocket. Jack needed to get to London first. After zipping up his bag he crawled back up the ladder. Owen was there waiting for him.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Harper demanded; his look sour.

"Aww Owen. Why, are you going to miss me?" Jack laughed; pinching the medic's cheek.

"Hardly." Harper scoffed adding, "Just be nice to know we're a man down for a while." The Londoner grumbled; shoving at his boss.

"Relax Owen; the e-mail is in your inbox." The Captain grinned and sure enough Owen's PDA pinged as he was walking out of his office. He reached out to unlock the SUV. Hopping in with a sigh as he threw his bag to the next seat. There was something about this trip that just felt; off. Like he knew already his life was about to take a drastic turn. Funny thing was it didn't feel like it would be an entirely bad prospect.

The feeling only getting bigger as he neared his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast forwarded a bit. 
> 
> Hope you don't mind.
> 
> The real story starts when they meet again after all.


	6. Job Offer

Year 2007, Galactic Standard.

Earth

London

…..

~Jack's POV~

He supposed it was his own fault, why did he always let her bait him? And why did he always rise to the challenge? She'd told him; the only reason he wasn't in a containment cell, was his usefulness as a Torchwood agent. Then she'd left him; with a box of old artifacts, they needed to find a home for. He'd told her she was a stuck up bitch and she was welcome to try. Of course; she was walking away and barely gave him a second glance.

They were lucky he was still helping them. Maybe it was because the junior researcher; who'd been chosen to be his errand boy, was really cute. He vowed to forget a file or two next time. If only; so he could see more of the gorgeous young man again. Everyone who worked at the tower, seemed to wear suits. None however, made him stop to appreciate the fact. At least; not like the quiet young man, with endless blue eyes. The only one who also called him, sir. Never knew he'd like hearing that so much.

He smiled a little, the Hub needed an Archivist. Hadn't had one in years, maybe it was time. He really needed; to at least find out the younger man's name, first. Then he'd see if Hartman; was willing to agree to a transfer. It would mean owing her a favor, down the road. He grimaced; then sparkling blues and a pert arse encased in a fine pinstripe; danced across his vision.

Totally worth it.

BtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtY

"You ok here Fi? I just need to get these to…um, well someone. Then how about some nosh, yeah?" Ifan smiled and little Fen nodded excitedly. Her eyes wide as she gazed around HR. Then her face fell and her good mood evaporated.

Lisa was walking towards them and the young Queen squeezed her personal guard's hand. Silently begging him not to go. He turned and knelt down. "Mrs. Hallett will look after you, come on she won't bite." Ifan promised; then stood to thank the, mocha skinned woman, walking towards them.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." The woman smiled. Only Fen seemed to notice how forced and fake it was. Lisa waited till Ianto walked away; then practically dragged Fenrir, back to her desk. Sitting the young girl in a chair; telling Little Fen to 'stay'; like she was a dog or something. Mrs. Hallett sat down opposite Queen Fenrir and put on her headset; turning to her computer as she dialed a number.

Fen's eye's narrowed as she listened. The young girl, pretended to be interested in her coloring and eventually it seemed Lisa had forgotten little Fen; was even there. The girl wondered what her guardian saw in this other women? Sure; she was pretty, but she was vapid and shallow. Mrs. Hallett was also currently telling a friend, how she had Ianto eating out of the palm of her hand. More so she was laying out her plan to be rid of Fenrir for good.

The girl's eyes narrowed. She'd heard enough and using the spy gear, she'd been given as a present. Little Fen; had even recorded most of it. It was high time she found Ifan. As quietly as she could; she slipped from her chair, making sure to take the backpack.

~BtY~

Ifan walked quickly, but carefully down a hall. Three floors up from where he left Fen with Lisa. A mug of hot coffee, gripped tightly as he moved. He reached the Captain's door and sighed. He had thought seeing Jacks again would be hard. Turned out; this assignment was almost like he was working for a whole other person. A different person than he had expected, anyway. The face was right, but everything else was…off. At least according to his memories. Honestly it had made seeing the man; nearly every day for the last week, somewhat easier. He reached out and knocked softly.

"Your coffee, sir." Ifan smiled; setting the mug on the desk after being called in.

"Wonderful! Makes sinfully good coffee, impeccably dressed, and not hard to look at either." Jack smirked.

"I'd say that qualifies as harassment, sir." The guard rolled his eyes and the Captain's grin only widened.

"If I knew your name, I could properly ask you, your contract states a willingness to re-locate, yes?" Harkness mused and Ifan's retreat actually stuttered.

"Are you asking what I think you are, sir?" The young man turned, slightly unsure of how to react to the offer.

"Interested?"

"Can I think about it?" The guard asked and the Captain's face fell a little. Ifan rushed to explain. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't just uproot my whole family without time to explain or their consent." Ifan replied; looking ashamed for the worry he'd caused. He stood still; waiting for Jack to rescind the offer. Jones hopped the older man wouldn't. It was becoming clearer and clearer that T3 was really where they needed to be. He hadn't been prepared for the opportunity to just land in his lap like this. Couldn't look to eager either; that might look suspicious.

Jack brightened a little. "I'll have to discuss it with Hartman first, of course. Oh I'll need to know who I'm going to be steeling from her…" The Captain mused; seeing Ifan blush.

"Jones…Ianto Jones, sir." Ifan smirked as he turned to leave. Giving the fake name over easily.

BtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtYBtY

Jack smiled as he walked back from Hartman's office. That had actually gone better than expected. She'd had no problem giving up Jones. Practically offering him up on a platter; her grin shark like. Especially when the Captain had agreed to owing her a favor; down the road.

Not really paying attention to where he was going. He pretty much collided with little Fen. He looked down in alarm to see a head of blonde curls disappear into his coat; clinging to his pant legs. Before he could question the child the older man heard the sound of frantic footsteps getting closer. The Captain looked up as a dark skinned woman; dressed in a smart looking pantsuit rounded the corner.

"Oh Captain! Sorry, but have you seen a little girl run by here?" Lisa asked hopefully. Slightly out of breath and still trying to be composed in front of him.

Jack flashed her an apologetic smile as he felt the body shaking against him and the clench in the fingers grappling at his pants. "Can't say as I have, sorry." The Captain answered.

"Well ok, thanks anyway…" She offered; turning around, easily giving up. When all she'd needed to do; was take a closer look. "Bloody brat… Yan's gonna kill me." Lisa grumbled as she stomped off.

Jack waited for her to leave and reached down to draw open his coat. "You can come out now princess." The older man smiled. The girl shuffled around and he bent to pick her up without thinking. She leaned closer to him; nuzzling into his shoulder. He blinked; finding it quite odd, that the hollow feeling of pain. He had always carried in his chest; wasn't quite so prominent anymore.

"Who are you sweetheart?"


End file.
